


A True Kira

by MysticRose1992



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Death, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rewrite, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticRose1992/pseuds/MysticRose1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira is at large and it is up the three greatest detectives, L Lawliet, and the interesting and brilliant college student, Raito Yagami, to figure out how to stop and catch the so called God of the new world. But it is difficult catch a killer when the person you are working with suspects you of being the killer when you are innocent. Can Raito show L that he is not the killer, and can L realize the gift he has in front of him before it is too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Chapter 01-**

A young man with short black hair and dark blue eyes was walking down an alley of the To-Oh University. “Stupid judicial system,” The man muttered to himself pulling up the strap of his backpack that had slipped from it's rightful resting place, “Can't do anything right.” The young man glared out in front of him as he kicked a lose rock not even noticing when it bounced off the pavement a few times. “They keep locking up the criminals only to have them be able to get out. I swear something needs to be done, criminals cannot be allowed to be back on the street to do more harm.” The young man muttered as he walked out of the alley and turned to start heading towards the school gate only to be run into by a teenager with short auburn hair and honey golden eyes causing both of them to fall to the ground.

“Shit.” The teenager muttered and began to quickly grab some papers that had fallen from his arms before the light wind could pick them up and carry them off.

“Oi, didn't anyone tell you to lo-” The young man started only to have his words get caught in his throat when he got a good look of the teenager who had glanced over at him when he had begun to speak, while at the same time trying to get all of the papers around them. The young man grabbed his fallen backpack and stood up; once he was up, the young man held out a hand to the teenager. “Are you alright, kid? Not hurt are you?” The young man asked. The teenager ignored the offered hand and stood up after making sure all of his papers were together.

“I apologize for running into you, I am running late.” The teenager said as he began to straighten the papers in his hands. “And I am not a kid.”

“I see.” The young man said with a soft chuckle receiving a glare and what seemed to be a small pout from the teenager. “I should also apologize, I also wasn't paying attention.” The young man said and the teenager nodded his head, signaling he had accepted the apology. “Would it be too weird to ask for your name?” The young man asked when the teenager began to leave.

“It is polite to say one's name first when trying to introduce themselves.” The teenager said almost automatically.

“You are correct, my name is Tsuzuki Minamore.” Tsuzuki introduced himself and held out his hand for the teenager to shake his hand, the teenager looked at the hand warily for a few seconds before taking it in his own slightly smaller hand.

“My name is Raito Yagami.” Raito said quickly pulling his hand from Tsuzuki's and fought the urge to wipe his hand on his pant leg, at least while still in front of Tsuzuki.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, kid.” Tsuzuki said with his award winning smile only to receive an annoyed look from Raito, which was quite unusual. Usually when Tsuzuki flashed his smile at people, they turned into a puddle of goo ready to be manipulated by him.

“I believe I already told you, Minamore-san, that I am not a kid. I am 17 years old. Now if you'll please excuse me, I must get home.” Raito said and walked around a stunned Tsuzuki. When Raito had left his sights, Tsuzuki slowly began to make his way to the school gate as he let his mind play through the scene that had just happened. It was obvious to anyone that spoke to Raito, that the 17 year old was intelligent, he was also very handsome. He was a Yagami which meant that he was the son of the police chief Soichiro Yagami, and that meant he had a mother and a younger sister.

Tsuzuki was snapped out of his thoughts when something landed in front of him, startled he looked down at his feet to see a black notebook. Tsuzuki looked around to see if he could find where the book had fallen from, only to see that there where no buildings near him, seeing as he was on the school field. Curious, Tsuzuki bent down and scooped up the notebook, turning it over in his hand as he stood back up to see the words 'Death Note' written in English.

“What the?” Tsuzuki asked himself. “Death Note? As in a note book of death? This has to be some kind of sick joke.” He told himself as he opened up the front cover and snorted at the first 'rule'. “Really, 'The human whose name is written in this note shall die.' That's pretty lame.” Tsuzuki thought setting the notebook back on the ground and continued to head home, seeing as it was getting pretty late. “Not to mention twisted. It's really not that different from the many chain letters that are floating around. 'The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die', come on.” He thought pausing in walking, he glanced back at the book as a thought hit him. Tsuzuki quickly walked back over to the notebook and scooped it up before head home.

**\\\'~'//**

Tsuzuki sighed as he shut and locked his front door behind him, he gently placed his backpack and the Death Note on the ground. He's eyes never left the notebook as he slipped off his shoes and replaced them with his house shoes. With another sigh, Tsuzuki grabbed the Death Note as he stood up before heading over to his kitchen table. He past by a memorial for his family and after paying his respects to them, sat down at the table. He sat the Death Note on the table before quickly reaching over and grabbed a clipping of a news paper article. It was an article he had memorized by heart, it stated that all but one of the Minamore family had been killed by a drunk driver. And that driver had been Mirake Uzekei.

Tsuzuki balled up his fist as he glared at the article. He could still remember laying in the hospital being told that he was the only remaining member of his family. He remembered the cold, numbing feeling that washed over him before the red, hot feeling of anger flooded him as he thought about the fact that he would no longer be able to eat his mother's home cooked meals. Nor would he be able to look upon his twin brother's face, yes he could look in a mirror, but it wasn't the same. He would no longer get to tuck his little nine year old sister into her bed, or help his 14 year old sister with her homework. And it was all because of Mirake Uzekei!

Tsuzuki had suffered through Uzekei's trial. It had been Uzekei's third offense and he would have been given the full sentence, had the judge and parole committee not been payed off. Tsuzuki was sure that Uzekei had payed them off, how else would that murderer been able to get his original sentence cut down to five for 'good behavior'. Yes, the murderer was sitting in a jail cell, but in five years he would be out and able to kill again.

'But I can prevent that,' Tsuzuki thought glancing at the Death Note, 'I mean if this really is a notebook of death.' He quickly grabbed the notebook and opened it to the rules, he skipped over the first one seeing as he had already read it. “'This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his or her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.'” Tsuzuki read allowed, that would not be a problem for Uzekei seeing as how Tsuzuki had his face memorized.

“'If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.' 'If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.' 'After writing the cause of death, detail of the death should be written in the 6 minutes and 40 seconds.' So depending on the person you have in mind, you can either kill them painfully or easily, huh? So I just write a name, and that person dies.” Tsuzuki said before closing the notebook, “Like anyone would believe that.”

Tsuzuki suddenly stood up and walked to his backpack, he pulled out his pencil case and grabbed a pencil. He tossed his pencil case back into his backpack as he quickly made his way back over to the the table that held the Death Note. He sat back down and flipped the notebook open and went to write Mirake Uzekei's name, only to stop. “No, I must first test this to see if it is real. But who do I test it on and how can I be sure it works?” Tsuzuki asked before turning to look at the television that was off. He picked up the notebook and walked over to his couch, as he sat down he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on showing the news.

“The same assailant who attacked six people at a busy shopping district in Shibuya yesterday has struck again. Taking people hostage at this shop.” A male reporter announced live, “His captives include the cashier and a few shoppers. The police now identify the suspect as 42 year old Kurou Otoharada, currently unemployed.” A picture of the suspect was put up on the screen and Tsuzuki took that time to write the man's name down in the Death Note, leaving the cause of death blank. He glanced at his clock for the time and waited while watching the news report. Exactly 40 seconds later it was reported that Kurou Otoharada suffered a heart attack and died, freeing all of the hostages.

“A heart attack? No way. It works, the Death Note actually works.” Tsuzuki said staring at the notebook in wonder before allowing himself to write Mirake Uzekei's name and have him be beaten until he was half dead only for him to drown in his own blood on his way to the hospital, just like his father had.

**\\\'~'//**

Raito walked down the stairs stretching out his muscles that were stiff from him sitting at his desk, studying. He headed towards the kitchen to get a drink, walking past the couch that held his little sister, Sayu, on it. He stopped walking and backed up so that he was standing behind the couch, right behind his sister. “Are those my chips you are eating, Sayu?” Raito asked causing Sayu to jump, obviously startled.

“I'm sorry, Nii-san, I just wanted something to munch on, and I figured you wouldn't mind.” Sayu said before popping a chip into her mouth.

“If you wanted something to munch on, why not snack on some of the cookies I made this morning, why my chips. What if I had wanted them?” Raito asked ruffling his sister's hair lovingly.

“If you had wanted them, then you would have grabbed them before going to your room.” Sayu said popping yet another chip into her mouth, “And besides, I couldn't have any cookies if I wanted to.”

“And why is that?” Raito asked.

“They're gone.” Sayu said shocking Raito.

“What? But I made a little over 3 dozen, they should have lasted us a couple days at least.” Raito cried running into the kitchen to see that Sayu was right.

“I think dad took quite a few to work today.” Sayu called to him as he grabbed a can of soda and trudged back into the living room finally noticing the news was on, which was unusual since his sister found the news boring and would rather watch her TV idol Hideki Ryuga in some detective mystery drama.

“Why are you watching the news?” Raito asked sitting down next to her.

“Oh, well, I was watching my show when a bulletin came on saying that L would be making a broadcast.” Sayu said with a shrug.

“L? As in the Greatest Detective L? Why would he be making a broadcast?” Raito asked.

“I don't know. Maybe it's about Kira.” Sayu said and Raito slowly nodded as he thought about it. For an entire week now criminals had been dropping dead from heart attacks. At first it frightened everyone, wondering who would be next, but after a few days some people began to warm up to the idea. They even gave the killer a 'cute' nick name, Kira. Raito went to say something when a man with shoulder length black hair appeared on the screen with a name card reading “Lind L Tailor.”

“I head up an international police task force, which includes all member nations. I am Lind L Tailor, otherwise known as L.” Lind said and Raito narrowed his eyes at the screen. This couldn't be L. L was a mysterious detective that hid in the shadows and solved every case he ever took on. Why would a detective that practically lived in the shadows suddenly make an appearance and endanger himself like this. He wouldn't.

“Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought in. Kira, I will hunt you down. I will find you.” Lind said and Raito leaned in closer, what was L playing at? What was he trying to do? Was he trying to lure Kira into a trap? To show himself on TV? That had to be it.

“Kira,” Lind continued after pausing a few minutes almost as if he were either listening to someone or reading something, “I've got a pretty good idea of what your motivation might be and I can guess what you have hoped to achieve. However what you're doing right now is evil.” Lind sat there a few minutes with a smirk on his face before his eyes widened and he grabbed his chest, as if he were having a heart attack before he collapsed onto the desk in front of him. The screen stayed on the dead body for a good full minute as two people carried the now dead man off the screen before a white screen with and old English 'L' appeared.

“I had to test this, just in case, but I never thought it could actually happen.” A robotic voice rang from the TV and Raito knew that this was the real L, “Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it, if I hadn't just witnessed it.” To Raito the robotic voice almost sounded as if it were both shocked and impressed.

“Listen to me, Kira, if you did indeed kill Lind L Tailor, the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard of him on the news or through the internet. It appears that not even you have access to information about these types of criminals.” Raito couldn't help the smug smirk that appeared on his face, of course L would have been able to figure out a way to pull one over on Kira.

“But I assure you, L is real. I do exist. Now, try and kill me!” L demanded and Raito's heart began to beat faster as he waited to see what would happen. Would this Kira be able to kill L? “What's wrong? Hurry up! Come on right now! Kill me! Can't you do it?” L taunted Kira.

“Well Kira, it seems that you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a world wide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planed to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are.

“The police treated your first killing as an unrelated indecent but in actuality the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals that have recently died of heart attacks, this one's crime was by far the lest serious. Furthermore, this crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much, you are in Japan and your first victim was little more than an 'experiment' which means you haven't been killing for very long.

“We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of it's large population and luckily we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected that things would go this well, but it won't be too long now until I am able to sentence you to death. Naturally I am very interested in knowing how you are able to commit these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer, you can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira.” L said before his logo left the screen only to be replaced by white static.

“Nii-san?” Sayu asked and Raito looked at her.

“Yes, Sayu?” Raito asked.

“What do you think of all this Kira business?” Sayu asked.

“I believe that he is a criminal that believes he is trying to help the world, but he is going about it the wrong way. By killing criminals he has made himself one of them, and should be stopped. I believe that L will be the one to put a stop to Kira's nonsense.” Raito said and stood up and stretched, intending to head back up to his room. “Sayu, I want you to promise me that you will not fall into this Kira following nonsense.”

“I promise.” Sayu said turning back towards the TV as her show came on again. Raito turned to walk around the couch and leave when a thought popped into his mind.

“Have you finished your homework, Sayu?” Raito asked.

“Most of it.” Sayu said.

“You should go upstairs and finish it before you forget and leave it undone.” Raito asked.

“Can you help me with it?” Sayu asked turned around on the couch to look at him.

“Sure, what is it you need help with?” Raito asked.

“We're doing quadratic equations in math and I'm like the only one in my class that doesn't get this stuff.” Sayu said.

“Alright, lets grab your book and I'll help you.” Raito said and Sayu turned off the TV and jumped off the couch before moving to stand next to Raito. “So, what exactly don't you understand? What are you stuck on?” Raito asked as they headed up the stairs.

“Oh, um, well, I think all of it.” Sayu said and Raito sighed.

**\\\'~'//**

L sat in his usual crouch in front of his computers, he had just made his announcement to Kira. “Kira, I will hunt you down wherever you're hiding and eliminate you. I am justice!”

 


	2. Chapter 02-

**Chapter 02-**

L sat at his computer watching and listening in on a police meeting about Kira. So far it was pointless, the police hadn't seemed to find any new clues on the Kira Case. L was typing everything that was being reported while munching on his sweets.

“Also, considering L's request that we investigate the time of death for each victim, we've found all of them have occurred between the hours of 4 pm and 2 am on weekdays local time with 68% of them occurring between 8 pm and 12 am. Weekends and holidays appear to be the exception to this rule as the times of deaths vary much more widely than during the week.” An officer said catching L's attention.

“That information is extremely relevant for us. It suggests that given the times of death, our suspect could very well be a student.” L said before beginning to look through the students that he suspected, he had begun suspecting students while he himself had looked into the times of death. He just needed a way to get the police to start suspecting students, this information was the way to do so.

“Based on the fact that Kira is killing only criminals, I think it's safe to assume that he is being driven by a very idealistic notion of justice. It's highly possible that he may even aspire to be a God-like figure, we're dealing with a figure who has a very childish concept of right and wrong.” L looked at all the shocked and even some outraged looks on the Japanese police's faces.

“Of course this is mere speculation at this point. But still I recommend you re-examine any assumptions that you've made as for whether or not our suspect could be a student. We must consider every possibility, I believe that is the shortest way to finding and arresting Kira. Please, continue with your report.” L said before going back to his suspect list and began to shorten the list while keeping an ear on the meeting

“Well, that about sums up our report for the day, L.” Soichiro Yagami, the police chief said. L looked at his computer to look at the chief, the father of one of his suspects. L wasn't planning on doing anything until he had narrowed the list down to one or two suspects, but Soichiro's oldest child, Raito, was looking to be a main suspect.

“Thank you everyone, I feel we are one step closer to finding Kira. Before I go, I'm afraid I have one additional request to make. This is directed to the teams investigating the victims, TV news, and internet. I would like you to go back and take a closer look in the exact way that the victims identities were made public. Be as thorough as possible. In particular I want to know if photos of the victims were available to the public in Japan. I'll leave it to you.” L said before closing out the program and went back to his suspect list, he needed more information to narrow it down anymore.

**\\\'~'//**

Tsuzuki smirked at the information he had been able to get through hacking into the police's records. Ever since L had appeared about a month ago, Tsuzuki had been hacking into the police network and coping all their reports on Kira without a trace. It was the only reason he was being so calm and collected about L appearing and hunting him down, all he had to do was hack into the police network and see where the investigation was.

“Well, isn't this interesting, looks like the police are already beginning to suspect a student.” Tsuzuki said before taking a sip of his coffee. A laugh from his bed caught his attention and he looked over at Ryuk, the shinigami that used to own the Death Note before he dropped it to Earth to find some entertainment.

“I guess that means you're in trouble.” Ryuk said and Tsuzuki glared at him before going back to sipping his coffee and reading the police reports while thinking over a way to figure out how to get out of this little sticky situation.

“'If the cause of death is writing within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.' 'If the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack.' 'After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.'” Tsuzuki recited the rules from memory. “That sound right to you, Ryuk?”

“So, what's your point?” Ryuk asked believing he knew where Tsuzuki was going with this.

“In other words, if I write 'Heart attack' as the cause of death, then I should be able to write all the details including time of death, shouldn't I? Looks like I'll be able to provide you with some more entertainment, Ryuk.”

**\\\'~'//**

Watari was sitting in the back of the room watching and listening to everything that was going on as L watched and listened through the laptop that Watari had sat up. They were in the middle of going over some notes when two officers ran into the room and up to Chief Yagami.

“What!” Soichiro cried jumping up from his chair. “Another 23 victims yesterday? Are these confirmed?”

“Yes.” One of the officers said and Soichiro looked distressed.

“The day before there were another 23 victims. He's killing one off every hour on the hour.” Soichiro said and Watari looked over the notes he was given and noticed that the chief was right. This meant that Kira had somehow gained access that they were narrowing down the suspect because of the times he was killing his victims and had changed his routine. Now the question that he knew L would want answered was how had Kira found this information out? Was there a mole, a leak, or a hack?

“Considering that this new pattern has been going on for two weekdays-” One officer started.

“It dose punch in some holes in the theory that our suspect is a student.” Another officer interrupted.

“Maybe not, anybody can skip two days of school.” A third officer said.

“You're missing the point.” L snapped out shocking every one of the officers in the room. “It does appear less likely now that Kira is a student. But that's not the message he's sending by doing this. Ask yourselves, why every hour? And why are all these victims in a prison where they are sure to be discovered immediately? Why not other criminals like before? I believe Kira is telling us that not only can he kill from a distance, but he can also determine the time of death.

“But something's not right. As soon as we began to suspect that Kira might be a student, the pacing of the killings changed as if to contradict that theory. A coincidence? No. Convenient. This could only mean that Kira has access to police information. It's obvious now. This is a direct challenge to me.” L said. Watari knew that L would not ignore the fact that Kira was able to obtain this information and would most likely do something drastic, like hand pick the few police he felt could be trusted and show himself to them.

**\\\'~'//**

“I'd say that L is probably starting to sweat a little by now.” Tsuzuki said quietly to Ryuk who was floating behind him as he walked home from To-Oh University, he had figured out a way to talk to the shinigami while in public. He had found out that shinigami's had really good hearing, better than human hearing that is, so if he talked softly Ryuk would still be able to hear him while the humans around him remained clueless. “What will really make his job difficult it that I deliberately left about 50 criminals alive for times like this.”

“Oh?” Ryuk asked.

“If L's as good as they say, by now he should be starting to suspect someone with connections to the police.” Tsuzuki said dodging around a group of giggling high school girls that were chatting and texting on their phones, most likely on some Kira fan site.

“There's one thing I don't get. Showing them you have connections to the police makes it easier for them to find you than when they just suspected you were a student.” Ryuk said.

“Well, my real agenda is to get close to L so I can eliminate him.” Tsuzuki said glaring out a head of him as he thought of the detective that was standing in his way of being a God.

“How are you gonna do that?” Ryuk asked.

“You still don't understand human beings. In this world there are very few people who actually trust each other. And it's no different for the police, you know. What's especially important is that L and the investigators don't trust each other at all. Think about it. Could you trust someone whose name and face you don't even know? When L discovers that I'm somehow getting confidential information he'll be obligated to investigate the police to find the source of the leak. When that happens it'll only be a matter of time before the police start resenting L.

“On the surface it will appear as if L and the investigation team are working together to catch me, but in reality, L will investigate the police, and they will be investigating L. I'm not the one who's going to find L, I can let the police do that for me. And when they do, that's when I'll eliminate him.” Tsuzuki explained. He stopped walking when he noticed someone on the other side of the street, he turned and saw Raito walking with a group of high school students. He opened his mouth to call out to him when Raito split from the group only to disappear down a side street. Tsuzuki sighed and continued to walk home, after the first time he bumped into Raito, he had been dying to see the boy again, but had not been able to.

**\\\'~'//**

Tsuzuki was standing at his window peaking through the curtains to see if he could catch a glimpse of the person that had been following him. He wouldn't have known he had been followed if it hadn't bothered Ryuk enough for the shinigami to inform him. Tsuzuki figured that L had sent someone to follow him, though he couldn't figure out why. He knew that he just seemed like a regular first year college student. But it really didn't matter, Tsuzuki would figure out a way to get the man to tell him his name so that he could kill the man.

“Tsuzuki.” Ryuk called to him from across the room causing Tsuzuki to turn away from the window to look at the shinigami. “I'm gonna let you in on a little secrete. What makes a shinigami and a human who has a Death Note different? Well there are two things. And why do shinigami have to write the names of humans in their Death Notes? You got any ideas?” Ryuk asked and Tsuzuki gave the shinigami an annoyed look.

“Of course not, why would I know something like that?” Tsuzuki asked walking over to his desk chair and sat in it. “Why are you so talkative today?”

“It's because we are able to take human lifespans for ourselves.” Ryuk said ignoring Tsuzuki's question before going to explain what he meant. “So it means that as long as we don't slack off, even if someone was to shoot us in the head, or stab us in the heart with a knife, a God of Death cannot die. On the other hand, no matter how many names you write in your Death Note your lifespan will not increase. That is the first difference between a God of Death and a human who possesses a Death Note.”

“Well, that's something about shinigami I haven't heard before.” Tsuzuki said leaning back in his chair.

“The second thing different between us will probably be of even greater interest to you. Though this had less to do with lengthening life and more to do with cutting it short.” Ryuk said with a laugh.

“What do you mean?” Tsuzuki demanded.

“Shinigami can tell what a person's name is by just looking at their face, we know instantly. And do you have any idea why? Because through a shinigami's eyes a human's name can be seen above their head. Not only that but we see their lifespan as well. I can grant you the eyes of a shinigami, but only if you make a deal with me.” Ryuk said.

“What's the deal?” Tsuzuki asked.

“The price for having a shinigami's eyes is half of your remaining lifespan.” Ryuk said.

“Half of my lifespan?” Tsuzuki asked.

“So, will you accept the deal?” Ryuk asked.

“No, I don't think I will. I wish to create an ideal world free from criminals. I also intend to reign as the God in this new world for a long time. I would have considered this deal had it lengthened my life.” Tsuzuki said.

“Yeah, I just thought I should tell you that this deal exists, I don't want you complaining that I never told you this.” Ryuk said.

“I shall keep that in mind.” Tsuzuki said before turning and continued to plan how to trick the person following him to tell him his name so that he could kill him. “I believe I just found away to get that man's name. But first I need to experiment.”

**\\\'~'//**

Watari was sitting in the back of the main work area of the police task force, he was watching everyone closely making mental notes of everything. The ringing of Soichiro's desk phone pulled Watari's attention from Matsuda to the chief himself.

“Yeah, it's me.” Soichiro answered and paused as the person on the other line spoke. “Another six inmates were found dead last night?” He asked gaining the attention of everyone else in the room. “All were heart attacks? It's him.” Soichiro said before his eyes widened in shock at whatever the person on the other line just told him. “What? Bizarre behavior before they died? Could you be more specific?” Another pause as the person explained. “What do you mean? So they didn't just die of heart attacks?” After getting all the information Soichiro informed Watari who quickly contacted L.

“What is is Watari?” L asked in his robotic voice.

“Three more heart attack victims but the circumstances of their deaths are different from what we've seen thus far.” Watari informed him.

“What do you mean by different?” L asked.

“I'm sending a copy of a letter as well as pictures taken at the scene.” Watari said.

“Okay.” L said as Watari sent the information. “Chief, we can't release details of these mens' deaths to the media. As far as they're concerned these are just heart attacks. I have reason to believe that Kira was preforming some kind of test using these criminals, and if that's the case we'd only be giving him the results if this information was leaked to the public.”

**\\\'~'//**

Raito laughed at a joke that his friend and classmate, Yuri, had told him as they boarded the bus. Three days ago he had bumped into Yuri and her group of friends on the way home and had been talked into hanging out with her today. As they boarded the bus Raito took notice of a man that had been following him the last few days, he also took notice that Yuri never seemed to notice the man. Raito took the second to the last seat and was not surprised when the man sat down behind him and Yuri.

What did surprise Raito was when Tsuzuki Minamore sat just across from him. When Tsuzuki noticed Raito had noticed him, he smiled and waved at him, Raito smiled and gave a small wave back before turning to focus his attention to Yuri. He knew that Yuri was crushing on one of her friends, but this friend kept sending her mixed signal so they were using this day out together to try to get said friend jealous. Raito wasn't upset that Yuri was using him, to be honest it was actually his idea, he was just happy to help in any way he could.

About thirty minutes into the ride to Space Land, the bus stopped to allow a man on. Raito glanced away from Yuri to glance at the man only to look back at him again when he realized who the man was. This wasn't good, he knew from the news that this man was a drug addict that had tried to rob a bank only to fail. And now this drug addict was on their bus, Raito wasn't getting a good feeling about this. Raito glanced at Yuri and noticed that she didn't seem to notice who the man was. Raito slightly moved his body so that it was covering most of her just encase things went wrong. He couldn't allow this sweet girl to get hurt should this man go crazy.

The drug addicted pulled out a gun and cocked it before pointing it at the driver. “Stay in your seats unless you want to die!” The drug addicted yelled as he hijacked the bus. “Everybody shut up, if anybody move's I'm putting a bullet in their head.” He ordered before demanding the bus driver call Space Land's office. Once the druggy had the office on the phone he demanded them have a female staff member take all their money to a bus stop two stops away from Space Land. He threatened to shoot every passenger if Space Land got the police involved.

Raito noticed Yuri shaking in fear and knew he had do something to keep her safe. “Don't be scared, as soon as he turns away, I'll grab his gun.” Raito whispered to her.

“Don't be stupid. It's risky, if it comes to that, I'll take care of it.” The man behind them said and Raito narrowed his eyes at the man. Though Raito got the feeling that this man wasn't a bad man or anything, there was no proof of this.

“Do you have any proof that you're not his accomplice?” Raito asked looking at the man from the corner of his eyes. “Why should we trust you?” Raito asked.

“Accomplice?” Yuri asked scared.

“I've read about this in one of my dad's old police files. The first hijacker comes in likes he's alone, while the second hijacker pretends to be a hostage and stays in the very back just encase something goes wrong.”

“You really think he is one?” Yuri asked grabbing Raito's hand in fear.

“Here's my proof.” The man said sliding Raito him an FBI ID with the name 'Raymond Powler' and the man's picture.

“I trust you, and I guess for the time being I won't ask what an FBI agent is doing on a bus in the first place, and besides it's not my business to know.” Raito said even though he was pretty sure L had sent the man to investigate him, why he wasn't sure. “Do you have a gun?” Raito asked and bit back a yelp when he saw Tsuzuki reach down to pick up a piece of paper that he had dropped.

“Don't move you little punk!” The druggy yelled quickly walking over to Tsuzuki, Raito felt Yuri stiffen up beside him. Raito shifted so that he could put his arm around her and he kept his eyes on Tsuzuki wondering what was so damn important on that wadded up piece of paper that he would risk his life to get it. “What the hell is that! Smart ass, you were trying to pass notes to each other, weren't ya?” The druggy asked looking between Tsuzuki and Raito. Raito watched as the druggy unwadded the paper and read it, from the corner of his eyes he saw Tsuzuki subtly check his watch. “Plans for a date huh? How stupid.” The druggy said crushing the paper and throwing it into Tsuzuki's lap as he walked towards the front of the bus.

When he got to the front, the druggy suddenly turned around with this terrified look on his face. Raito scooted closer to Yuri pressing her body closer to the wall of the bus. This, he hoped, would protect her from any stray bullets should the druggy, that Raito was started to suspect was beginning to hallucinate, begin to shoot.

“Who the hell are you. You in the very back! What are you trying to pull?” The druggy demanded pointed his gun at the back window. Raito turned and saw no one there, but what he did see was a small smirk on Tsuzuki's face as he once again checked his watch. “D-don't mess with me! How long have you been hiding back there? Stay there you! You keep away from me you freak!” The druggy shouted proving Raito's suspicion right. Raito pushed Yuri's head down so that she was now ducking, he had a feeling that the now hallucinating man would start shooting very soon.

“Everyone get down!” Raymond yelled, Raito ducked hoping everyone else had listened to the man just as bullets were let loose from the hallucinating man's gun.

“Get away!!” The druggy yelled before demanding the driver pull over once all his bullets were gone. The druggy ran off the bus and tried to get across the street only to trip and fall and be run over by a speeding car, effectively crushing the man's skull. Raito, who had seen the whole thing, looked sick to his stomach as he quickly pulled Yuri into a hug. He took this time to look around and noticed that the only one who was not shocked or frightened was Tsuzuki, who was once again checking his watch.

The police arrived shortly and took everyone's statements. Raito kept Yuri close to him and he made his way through the small crowd of people that had been on the bus to Raymond, making sure to keep Tsuzuki in his sight. There was something not right with Tsuzuki, he had given off a weird vibe when Raito had first met him, but now he was just giving off an evil vibe.

“Hey, there.” Raymond said softly to Raito when Raito and Yuri got to him. “On the bus you wished to know what an FBI agent was doing there.”

“You don't have to-” Raito started but Raymond held up his hand cutting Raito off.

“I trust you to keep this a secrete. I am here in Japan on a secret investigation, not even the police know I'm here.” Raymond said and Raito nodded.

“I won't tell anyone I met you, not even my father.” Raito said and Raymond nodded.

“I'll be off then, need to report in.” Raymond said.

“Wait.” Raito said stopping him.

“What is it?” Raymond asked.

“Since you're on a secret investigation you must have a fake identity. I would suggest using that name while here in Japan.” Raito said.

“And why is that?” Raymond asked suspiciously.

“You see that guy over there?” Raito asked nodding towards Tsuzuki who was being question by a police officer. “He was on the bus with us, yet he wasn't shocked or frightened when the druggy hijacked the bus, he just kept subtly checking his watch. And when the druggy was killed, he wasn't horrified or shocked, all he did was check his watch. It's almost as if he had planned the whole thing and knew what was going to happen.” Raito informed Raymond who looked thoughtfully at Tsuzuki for a moment before looking at Raito.

“Thank you for that information.” Raymond said before walking away.

 


End file.
